Reasons
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Peter's outtake on why he turned Scott, and how he saw the justified ways of his actions. CAUTION: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!


**Just felt like writing this; because these two are kind of slashy in my opinion. To bad there isn't more of this pairing, oh well, Sterek rules my life. Hope you like! :)**

Reasons-by PS

The moon was full and the adrenaline running through his veins was enough to make him pant.

It was the taste of blood on his tongue that made his pupils dilate and his muscles bunch; it was the taste of this certain blood that made him squirm a little on the inside though.

Laura Hale. He had just murdered his own niece. And he was feeling no regret.

The memory of her young flesh parting in his jaws was a bit upsetting, but the thrill of the bursting pf her blood vessels was the freshest of all though. The traces of her was stuck to his jowls.

He trotted through the woods, and then, suddenly, a new scent hung onto the air.

This was new and seemed to be a new obsession.

He was full out running through the forest now, trying to track that scent. Hot, like the blood on his tongue, yet it was new like snow, pure in a sense.

His tongue lolled from his mouth as he came to a stop, letting a herd of deer run around him as he stared at the spot where the scent was strongest.

A boy. His mate.

The boy let out a strangled sound as the deer jumped all around him, knocking him to the ground with their stunning air.

Peter nearly had a fit, his mate spread out in front of him, ripe for the taking, but he held himself back, watching as the boy struggled to his feet, kneeling over with his phone alit to look at the ground, shifting the leaves around to look for something unknown.

Suddenly, the boy straightened, spinning around and looking straight at the Alpha.

Peter froze, his red eyes wide and gave a small grunt as those dark eyes flew wide.

Then, the boy was running, and Peter was chasing.

Tripping over leaves and branches the boy tried to get away, but the Alpha was on him, biting into the tender flesh on his side, down close to his hips.

There, now, his mate would be like him.

Peter ran away…

It was later, when he was back in that damned living home when he got the information he needed, via that bimbo nurse of his.

Scott McCall.

High school student, working at a veterinarian's office and living with his single mother. Dark brown eyes, nearly black, with dark brown hair. Fairly average looking, but to Peter he was the best looking thing on earth.

After all, he was mate…

Their courtship was not the most average of all. Peter didn't have anyone to ask about this sort of thing, seeing as his whole family, except for his niece and nephew, were violently murdered.

He killed in front of Scott, trying to rope him into killing with him too, trying to show how virile and strong he was to his mate.

The chases were fun, he had to admit, or, at least, when he wasn't about to get killed every time.

Really, he was almost happy to have his nephew back, after all, Derek was family, and perhaps a future part of his Pack, but his almost murdering him every time was annoying.

Still, he enjoyed having Derek come and see him in the home, even if he couldn't communicate with him lest he give up his cover.

It was interesting though, having Derek obliviously tell him that someone had killed his niece, that someone being him, and all of the times that Derek asked for help or guidance. Peter even got annoyed with that nurse for shouting at the boy, telling him to be patient.

But what was really interesting was having Derek talk about some boy named 'Stiles' and how he was friends with Scott, and about the way he smelled.

Peter had come to the conclusion that this Stiles was Derek's mate by now, but he wouldn't tell the Beta that, not yet at least.

It was fun stringing them all along, letting them get a taste, then pushing them away once more.

But still, he was on a mission. Kill all of those that had wronged him, that had destroyed he and his family to shreds. The Argents especially would die. And yet, they had come back to Beacon Hills, like they wanted to rub in the fact that they were still here, with all of their family, that they were undetectable in their plots.

And so, one at a time, Peter killed those involved with the murder of his previous Pack and family.

He might have left a long and bloody trail, but it was well worth it. Seeing the baffled expression in Derek's eyes, and watching Scott struggle with what he now was. Werewolf suited the boy…

When he finally revealed his form he was pleased.

He had gotten his nephew to join his side, and now, he could finally be free to roam the streets like the predator he was.

Telling his story to Derek was surprisingly easy, lying about killing Laura even more so.

Derek had believed his every word, agreeing with the killing of the Argents and all of which had killed his family. He had asked one question though, "Who is your mate?"

Peter had looked over at him, his blue eyes shining with a feral delight, "Why Scott of course. You didn't think I just turned him for no reason, did you?"

Derek had simply stared back, jade eyes almost soft, obviously feeling safe with his uncle; the Alpha within him thrilled at that knowledge. One Pack member already…

It was good fun killing Kate Argent, sliding his claws through her throat easily, as if her skin were merely made of hot butter; he reveled in the juicy blood that poured from her neck.

Letting the Allison girl and her father go was a bit annoying, but, it seemed to make his mate happy; he allowed for Derek to change the Jackson boy, but only to shut him up; and he liked toying with Stiles, who really was Derek's mate, he could smell that fact.

It was nice to have a new Pack once more, and Derek still seemed oblivious to the fact that his uncle had married his sister. Peter told himself that he would forever regret killing Laura…he lied…

**Sorry if I got things mixed up or was bad at explaining it. Anyway...thanks for reading, and I'd like it if you reviewed, it would make me happy :) 3**


End file.
